Ricky Smith
| aliases = | series = Doctor Who | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Battersea, London, England | known relatives = Rita-Anne Smith (grandmother) Jackson Smith (father) | status = | born = | died = 2006 | 1st appearance = "Rise of the Cybermen" | final appearance = "The Age of Steel" | actor = Noel Clarke }} Richard "Ricky" Smith" is a fictional freedom fighter and a supporting character featured on the 2005 revival series of the British science fiction television program ''Doctor Who''. He first appeared in the fifth episode of series two, "Rise of the Cybermen", as well as the following episode, "The Age of Steel". He was played by actor Noel Clarke. Biography Ricky Smith lived in the Chelsea district of London, England on a parallel Earth. He was that world's counterpart to Mickey Smith from a different timeline. Unlike Mickey, Ricky was tough, no-nonsense and gifted with a sense of purpose. In this reality, Ricky was the son of Jackson Smith and lived with his grandmother, Rita-Anne Smith. He was the leader of a group of freedom fighters who called themselves the Preachers - so-named because of their claim to seek out the "gospel truth". Ricky had amassed quite a reputation for himself for his extracurricular activities, and prided himself on being "London's Most Wanted". The truth behind this accolade was slightly less impressive however, for Ricky was London's most wanted in terms of unpaid parking tickets. In 2006, Ricky and the Preachers were investigating a string of mysterious abductions that had been targeting the homeless communities in the areas near Battersea. Their efforts led them to Cybus Industries whose founder, John Lumic, was taking the city's homeless and converting them into cybernetic foot soldiers called Cybermen. Ricky and the group also divined that Lumic was brainwashing other Londoners by way of ear pods that automatically linked them to the CybusNet. .]] It was at this time that Ricky encountered his parallel counterpart, Mickey Smith. The Preachers captured Mickey and interrogated him at length at their headquarters (which was a kitchen). At first they believed that Mickey may have been some long lost twin, but after encountering the time-traveling Doctor and his companion, Rose Tyler, they learned that Mickey was from a parallel world. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Rose's father from that reality, Pete Tyler, joined forces with the Preachers to take down Cybus Industries. Lumic had his Cybermen raid the home of Pete's wife, Jackie Tyler, and he also culled new cyber-agents by commanding them to the processing plant by way of the CybusNet. During the ensuing battle, Mickey and Ricky were fleeing from some Cybermen. They tried to scale a chain-link fence, but only Mickey was able to get over it in time. Ricky was killed when a Cyberman grabbed him and electrocuted him to death. In his memory, Mickey Smith elected to stay behind in that reality and continue Ricky's work in fighting the forces of Cybus Industries. Doctor Who: The Age of Steel Notes & Trivia * * In the mainstream timeline, the Ninth Doctor had a tendency to refer to Mickey Smith as Ricky. * In Ricky's reality, his grandmother, Rita-Anne Smith was still alive, whereas in the mainstream reality, she died falling down the steps back in 2001. * Mickey Smith had a tattoo on his right arm. It is unknown whether Ricky Smith bore a similar tatoo. See also External links * References ---- Category:2006/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies